Mouse
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: Blaine has a surprise for Kurt's birthday. Kitty!kurt klaine one-shot COMPLETE


A/N This is my second fic ever and I'm not sure whether I should continue writing one shots or write a multi-chapter or even continue writing fics at all. I hope you enjoy my fic!

PS; I used the word "mom" in this fic and it felt weird. Anyway on with the fic!

Finally I had finished school for the week, I could finally go home and see Kurt to celebrate his birthday. Ah Kurt, i hadn't seen him in a whole week and I missed him. Kurt was my cat hybrid. Well, when I say my, I mean the Anderson household's, but I'm pretty sure Kurt likes me the best.

I remember getting Kurt from the Shelter just a few blocks away from my house. I always wanted a pet, but my mom said I wasn't mature enough, so when I turned sixteen I immediately asked for one. She was still apprehensive, so we came to the compromise of owning a hybrid. Hybrids couldn't read, write or speak, especially if they're from a shelter, but could feed and clean themselves, even though they prefer full humans to look after them, they could also understand humans. Ive been taking care of Kurt for a year now, and I know he is completely dependent on me.

Hybrid's age the same as humans, making him sixteen today. Before arriving home I made sure to stop at my local hybrid store and buy him a few toys such as yarn and a squeaky mouse. I also bought a laser, because I enjoy watching him whizz around trying to catch it.

Grabbing my bag of hybrid toys, I quickly jumped out of my car and jogged up to the porch, opening the large oak door. Swiftly removing my shoes, I threw my car keys into the china dish which was perched on the cabinet next to the door.

"Kurt!" I shouted whilst making my way towards the kitchen to place the bag on the dining table.

I heard a clatter, followed by a bang from the room above me and I smiled instantly knowing that it was Kurt.

I sat down in the chair and waited for him to descend the large staircase. Not long after, Kurt strolled in. His eyes glistened with happiness and he immediately approached me. He quickly sat at my feet and looked up towards me. I got off the chair and knelt down to his level, he smiled, tiny razor sharp teeth poking out of his lips. I scratched behind his ears and his eyes closed and crinkled at the sides with delight. I embraced him with my strong arms and he stroked his cheek against mine whilst purring. I squeezed him tighter and whispered "I missed you" and he purred deeper.

I pulled away first and he mewled in protest, snuggling his head into my lap with a rumbling purr. I chuckled quietly, scratching behind his ears.

"I got you some things today, Kurt" I told him. "Some toys for your birthday" I continued.

He instantly whipped his head from my lap to look at me with excited eyes. I stood up to get the toys from the bag, first retrieving the mouse. I placed it on the floor at my feet. Kurt hissed and I looked down at him in shock, he never reacted this way to a toy before. I bent down to pick it back up but Kurt knelt in front of my legs. I was confused for a moment but then it clicked, he thought he had to protect me. I smiled at his cuteness.

Kurt knelt down into the predatory position, his tail swishing silently whilst looking dead into the mouse's plastic eye. He then leaped for it, and bit down on it with all his might. The mouse gave a high pitched squeak and Kurt sprung away from it, winding in between my legs for safety.

I sniggered slightly, rolling my eyes and patting his head before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. I sat deep in the sofa and began to flick through the tv channels but I kept getting distracted by the squeaks erupting from the kitchen. Eventually the squeaks stopped, and Kurt pranced into the living room perching himself right on my lap, with the mouse in his mouth.

I rubbed my hands up and down his back for a moment and asked, "Did you protect me from the mouse?", He smiled at me and butted his head against my jaw, purring in confirmation.


End file.
